


Young Justice Outsiders: Stress Pillow

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Set during Season 3.Artemis returns home from a mission and does her usual routine for relieving stress.My first ever attempt at a YJ fic and an example of what Season 3 has done to me.NOTE: Will Harper refers to Red Arrow.





	Young Justice Outsiders: Stress Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I was never really a Young Justice fan. In fact I kind of HATED the show because there was no Fab Five and the storyline they did with Roy Harper pissed me off. The clone thing wasn't too bad but then they HAD to shoehorn in elements from "Rise of Arsenal," one of the worst comics ever.
> 
> *SPOILERS*
> 
> And then I saw "Private Security" in Season 3 and I just, just... OH MY GOD. They've completely changed Red Arrow for the better and it's everything I ever wanted. He goes by Will now. He's committed to being a dad. He's not an asshole anymore. He JOKES. He has a beard. He has a belly. I'VE BEEN GIVEN A CANON CHUBBY DAD ROY HARPER. For nearly a decade I've felt I was the only person who liked or cared about this idea and DC managed to give me validation.
> 
> My hopes now are to get more of this content out of YJ, alongside more screentime with Lian and that she ISN'T killed off. And also hopefully a shirtless scene with Will.
> 
> Well I wrote this small thing for someone on tumblr who's been dealing with junk.

Artemis staggered into the house, ripping her mask off and dropping it on the floor. She slumped down onto the couch and put her hands over her face. She was pretty sure her hair was smoking and would have to start removing shrapnel at some point.

Will, dressed in his pajamas, didn’t even look up from the late movie he was watching on the TV as Artemis sank down next to him.

“Rough mission?” He asked as he lowered the volume.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she moaned. “Lian asleep?”

“Tucked her in an hour ago.”

“You have work tomorrow?”

“Day off. Taking her to the zoo to see the penguins. Wanna join us?”

“Another mission. In,” she looked at the clock on her phone. “Five hours.”

“Ouch. Want a snack before you go?”

“I’m not gonna be looking at food for a long time,” Artemis continued to moan. “After today I now know what they put in hot dogs. Spoiler alert: it has too many legs.”

“That reminds me we need to go grocery shopping.”

“You think I can just scream into your midsection for a few moments?” Artemis asked.

“Again?”

“It was a long mission.”

“Go ahead.”

Artemis, much as it pained her to move, sprawled over Will and buried her face in his stomach. At which point she began screaming. Will patted her head in sympathy.

“That’s it, just let it out. …you’re not letting go, are you.”

“You’re just so goddamn comfortable,” Artemis sobbed.


End file.
